


Ugly

by delianismyotp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delianismyotp/pseuds/delianismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is unsure about his body and takes it out on the mirror in his room, Phil comforts him. (platonic Phan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Phan (platonic)  
> Genre: Fluff  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and/or Phil (thank god for that), the events that are included in this fic are completely fictional.

Dan sighed as he looked once again at his reflection. He never was content with his body, he picked out every imperfection. Sure, some days, he was able to look in the mirror without cringing at the site in front of him. But the bad days would always come back, and he would have to deal with feeling inferior to everyone around him. Ugly; his mind thought. You will always be ugly. I mean, do you see how people look at you? Exactly how you look at yourself. "Shut up!" Dan screamed, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"  
"Dan?" Phil called, having heard Dan's screaming. "Are you okay?” He heard no answer so he set his laptop aside and got up off the couch, tip toeing slowly down the hall. He reached Dan's door and was about to knock when he heard sobbing from inside. "Dan?" Suddenly, he heard a loud SMASH from inside Dan's room, followed by the sound of glass. Phil rushed in to find Dan, collapsed onto the floor beside a broken mirror, hand bleeding. "Oh my god!” Phil screamed, rushing over to where Dan was, engulfing him in a hug. "What's the matter?" Dan started to sob harder.  
"I'm ugly Phil! And everyone can see it!" Phil's eyes widen at Dan’s sudden statement.  
"What makes you think that?" He asked, keeping his voice soft, rocking Dan back and forth.  
"My legs are huge; my stomach bulges out, look at this hair cut Phil! My smile is ugly. Everything about me is ugly!" His voice cracked at the end, causing Phil’s heart to shatter.  
"Awe Dan, let's get your hand fixed up then we'll talk." Phil took Dan's unhurt wrist and guides him into the bathroom. "Sit down." he told Dan, pointing to the toilet. Dan obliges, still crying. "Dan," Phil started, wrapping Dan's hand up, "You're beautiful, okay? I know you may think that's cliché or something, but you really are. Your eyes are warm and your eyelashes are long and pretty. You're smile is amazing and you make girls swoon with it. And your thighs aren't huge at all okay; they complement the rest of you perfectly. A flat belly is overrated, and when we have those awkward platonic cuddles it's comfy and I love it. I love everything about you Dan, your imperfections included."  
"I... I don't know what to say Phil. That... was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Dan mumbled. "You have no idea how happy I am to be your best friend Phil, you really are amazing." Phil chuckled at the bad joke.  
"Oh come here you" Phil pulled Dan in for a hug. "Don't you ever think that low of yourself, you may not be perfect, but you are talented and attractive, and that's a pretty good combination."   
"Love you Phil." Dan mumbled into Phil's shoulder. Phil smiled.  
"Love you too, Dan."


End file.
